


О несбывшемся

by Red_Sally



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разрозненные мультипейринговые драбблы по Эдде.<br/>Косвенные отсылки к тексту "Пока не кончится сон".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О последней битве

Все разрешилось совсем иначе, чем должно было. Один знал это, хоть и упокоил вёльву, не дослушав, едва только понял, что она говорит о его сыновьях, еще не рожденных.  
Фенрир был мертв. Один убил его, задушив цепью, которая волочилась за ним, цепляясь за камни.  
Ёрмунганд был мертв. Тор убил его, вырвав зубы и утопив змея в его собственном яде.  
Локи был мертв.  
Сиф вынесла с поля боя то, что осталось от него, когда он услышал, как кричат его дети, отправляясь в небытие мимо врат царства Хель. И, встретившись глазами с Тором, впервые после смерти Бальдра увидела, что он плачет.  
Улеглась пыль, дождь смыл кровь и яд с земли и лиц, а Тор все плакал.  
Погребальный костер уже был сложен, а Тор все плакал.  
Пришла ночь, и луна вернулась на небо, а Тор все плакал.  
Пришел день, и солнце не осветило землю из-за туч, полыхавших зачатками молний. Дождь лил и лил, размывая границы миров, кроме тех, что теперь навсегда были запечатаны.  
Воины и герои возвращались домой, усталость и злоба на лицах сменялись запоздалой радостью победы. А Один смотрел на старшего сына, и считал дни, и это казалось ему важнее всего остального.  
Первый. Второй. Третий день вызревающей в небе грозы.  
Они не вернулись домой, они не зажигали костра, они не трогали Тора, застывшего, как изваяние, в изголовье поленницы, на которой, укрытый плащом, лежал покойник.  
На четвертый день он поднялся.


	2. О стрелах летучих

На весеннем пиру, когда хмель иссякает в чашах и густой волной поднимается в крови асов, и раздвигаются столы, освобождая место для танцев, сыновья Одина первыми выходят в общий круг.  
Красной горой с золотой вершиной возвышается среди них Тор, чьи могучие руки лежат на плечах Хермода и Тюра. Все трое меж собой похожи, хоть и рождены от разных матерей. Хель бросает быстрый взгляд на царицу: та хлопает в ладоши в ритм танца. Ей все равны: и дикий нравом Тюр, чьи огненные волосы взвиваются жаркими языками от каждого резкого движения; и легконогий Хермод, синеглазый и золотоволосый, но тонкий в кости; и Тор, спорящий с Хеймдаллем за прозвание лучшего из асов. Только на Бальдра Фригг глядит по-особенному, да и как не глядеть.   
Сидя рядом с отцом, Хель смотрит на дядюшек, младший из которых обогнал ее ладно если на полную зиму: следит за несложным рисунком танца мужей, выхватывая взглядом то след голубого рукава, то быстрый шаг мягких сапожек, то всплеск светлых, как у царицы, волос с россыпью бронзовых бусин, вплетенных в косы. И тоска сжимает ее сердце.  
Она никогда не была искусна в прорицаниях, поскольку ни разу за свою недолгую жизнь ни на что не строила планов. Планы рушатся, а жизни обрываются: вот главное, чему научил ее дар. Поэтому она просто смотрит, как танцует меж братьями тот, чьей жизни запрещено обрываться. На миг их взгляды встречаются, и Бальдр улыбается светло, как только он умеет. Костяная корона сильнее обычного давит на виски, но Хель отвечает улыбкой, а Бальдр вдруг краснеет и сбивается с ритма.  
Хель чувствует хватку холодной ладони отца на своем запястье и задыхается, застигнутая врасплох первым в жизни видением.  
Лук в руках слепого еще не натянут, и мишень не выпрямилась в рост, чтобы, смеясь, грудью поймать летящую стрелу. Но стрела уже выпущена.


	3. О держащих чашу

Змее не нужны ни пища, ни тепло; свернувшись, она обвивает многими кольцами сухую ветку, нависая над каменным ложем. Яд, капающий с ее зубов - сводящий с ума медлительный ритм, по три секунды на каплю, - оставляет волдыри на коже. Некогда белые и нежные, руки Сигюн покрыты ожогами от самых запястий: никак не сходят следы глупой попытки прогнать змею.  
Боль уходит из Сигюн слезами: глаза болят, но она благодарна за способность плакать, которой лишен обездвиженный и бесчувственный Локи. Уходя подальше, чтобы выплеснуть едкий яд, она глядит прямо перед собой, стараясь не слышать, как он, оставшись без защиты, стонет сквозь зубы, не приходя в себя. Ей чудится, что с каждым разом этот стон все громче. Может, однажды в золотом дворце тоже услышат его. Может, золотой дворец рухнет, мечтает Сигюн, слыша в голосе Локи эхо горького пророчества. Ей почти хочется, чтобы оно сбылось, но дворец все стоит, а змея свешивает с ветки рогатую голову, слепо таращась в пустоту и отмеряя время каплями, падающими в чашу.  
Близится ночь Йоля.  
Сигюн узнает ее по тому, как близко подбирается к ее ногам заметаемый в пещеру снег, как пушистым инеем покрываются камни, на которых лежит Локи. Яд на зубах змеи густеет, как мед, но как только Сигюн начинает казаться, что поток вот-вот остановится, голова змеи вздрагивает. Застывшее было время пускается галопом, дробный стук капель превращается в плеск, раня ладони поверх еще не заживших ожогов. Руки Сигюн дрожат, а этого нельзя, никак нельзя допустить. К вою метели в ушах примешивается странный звук, и она не сразу понимает, что это она сама скулит, тихо и заунывно.  
Чаша в руках тяжелеет с каждой минутой: вот-вот польется через край, на запрокинутое, заостренное лицо. Сигюн зовет Локи по имени, но он не отвечает. Мысль о том, что она осталась одна, почти лишает ее рассудка. Но в самый миг, когда чаша готова выскользнуть из раненых пальцев, другие руки, крупные, белые и холодные, подставляют под пасть змеи еще одну чашу. Или это и есть руки и медово-золотые тягучие капли падают на них не обжигая, чудится Сигюн. Высокая закутанная в черное женщина наклоняется над Локи, а Сигюн смотрит, как на величайшее таинство. И только долгое мгновение спустя подхватывается, торопится прочь, к выходу из пещеры, чтобы повторить свой неизменный ритуал. Снег шипит, а камни дымятся там, где она опустошает свою чашу.  
Черно-белая женщина ждет, склонившись над изголовьем. Сигюн знает, кто она. И Локи знает. И когда белая ладонь ложится ему на лоб, он открывает глаза.  
\- Ночь Йоля, муж, - говорит женщина, и у Сигюн нет сил возмутиться. - Поднимайся.


	4. О детях Ёрмунганда и Унн

Капли воды медленно подсыхают на ярко горящей чешуе – солнце слишком светлое, слишком щедрое для морского золота, для невиданных доспехов, сидящих ладно, как вторая кожа.  
Или первая.  
На них больно смотреть. Но, стоит солнцу скрыться за тучами – меркнет слепящее сияние золотой кольчуги, льняных кудрей, тусклые отблески отдают темным, старым серебром.  
– Зима идет холодная, – замечает Ньерд, раз за разом проводя точилом по блестящему лезвию ножа и поглядывая на темнеющий горизонт. – А город близко.  
Анлейф прослеживает взгляд наставника. За чертой, разделяющей небо и воду, за краем Великого моря их ждет жизнь, отличная от той, что им уже знакома. Великое море течет во всех мирах – но этого они еще не видели. Белый город на зеленом острове известен Анлейфу только со слов сестры, и ее влюбленность не заражает его. Старший, он слишком хорошо помнит сказки родичей о богатых городах за высокими стенами.  
– Что нам делать там, дядя? – спрашивает он у Ньерда. – Дед говорит, смертные отвыкли думать о других мирах, отвыкли видеть их следы. Кем мы будем для них? Еще одной диковинкой в коллекции ярла, которого Сванна выбрала себе в мужья?  
Ньерд молчит. Длинно и резво скользит точило вдоль лезвия.  
За городские стены путь им закрыт, но теплая кровь матери гонит братьев на каменистые отмели, на прогретые белым солнцем скалы, на зеленые берега, по которым до самой осени гуляют простоволосые девы. Самые красивые, может статься, будут однажды невестками Унн.  
– Зима идет холодная, – повторяет Ньерд через минуту.  
Анлейф не слышит его. Спустившись по камням до кромки воды, он без плеска входит в волну – и чувствует только, как меняется, делаясь тонким, длинным и гибким, тело в тусклом серебре чешуи.  
– Твой дед много чего говорит, – качает головой Ньерд, глядя, как плещут холодные волны, – и еще о большем умалчивает.  
Солнце проглядывает сквозь тучи, и ясным золотом вспыхивают поднимающиеся из волн головы братьев. Анандра и Анвиндра, Асгейра и Асманда, Ганнара, Гутлейфа и Гутфрита, Инга, Ингвара и Инглинга. Ньерд щурит светлые глаза, а за из моря выходят Бьярд, Бергтор и Брендт, Визер, Витар и Варг, Гулль, Сёльв и Ярн, и с ними – Квиксёльв. Чисто и звонко поют мечи и копья, ножи и стрелы, кольчуги и шлемы. Ньерд пробует пальцем остроту лезвия и откладывает точило. На ноже горит яркая капля – точь-в-точь как в день, когда они с Ёрмунгандом смешали кровь.  
Олаф и Одд выходят на свет, и с ними – Ойвинд и Ойстейн, Ормарр и Симен, Томас и Торгейр, Тормод и Торстейн, Хакон и Фри.  
Похожие, как близнецы, как крупные жемчужины в ожерелье Унн, и нет двух одинаковых.  
– Вот, мальки, – ухмыляется в бороду Ньерд, – и пришло время показать вам Мидгард.


	5. О Волчице

Желтые огни в кромешной тьме пещеры снятся Гевьон с того самого дня, как муж Бары потерял руку.  
Она просыпается в поту и долго потом не спит, представляя ярче, чем это возможно, могучее звериное тело и меч, застрявший в глотке; лужу черной крови и оскаленную голодную пасть. Она покупает сонные травы и пьет пахучие настои, поет веселые песни в кругу смешливых молодых асинь, день за днем тянется к свету, шуму и жизни, но ночь приходит все равно.  
В первый раз спуститься в пещеру не выходит. От смрада и ужаса ее мутит, и она бежит прочь, едва оказавшись перед узким темным лазом.  
Но ночью огни становятся ярче и ближе, и взгляд манит ее, как манят камлания вельв в ночь Йоля.  
И она идет снова: тайком, сторонясь чужих глаз и знакомых лиц, с каждым шагом опасаясь, что ее вот-вот заметят, окликнут, остановят.  
Факел дрожит в руках, когда она идет вниз по неровным выступам в породе, лишь отдаленно похожим на ступени. Ей нужно посмотреть, нужно увидеть его - кто знает, зачем, у кого спросить, что так тянет ее сюда? Она спускается до конца и, замотав нос и рот, проходит через анфиладу подземных залов до той, где в стену вмурована стальная петля, держащая тонкую, но нерушимую цепь.  
Меч отблескивает в свете огня первым ярким бликом, заставив ее вздрогнуть. Малейшие шорохи, отражаясь от твердого камня, превращаются в оглушительный шум. Она топает, юбка шуршит по полу, трещит факельное масло, и зверь открывает глаза.  
Гевьон давит крик, рвущийся из горла, и смотрит в ответ.  
\- Фенрир, - зовет она и бежит вон, услышав, как звякает цепь.  
Через день она приносит мясо и оставляет на полу.  
Через два дня оно нетронуто, и она бранит себя - стоило бы принести копье, - а потом перестает. Черная кровь марает сапожки, когда она подходит, чтобы бросить мясо поближе к приоткрытой пасти. Зверь возит сухим языком по красной, свежей козлятине, натужно сглатывает и стонет, и от этого звука Гевьон плачет, пока стон не обращается в рык.  
Раз в два дня она подходит на шаг ближе - зверь тянет ноздрями воздух, в котором ее благовония еле ощутимы среди запахов грязной шерсти, старой крови и непрестанной боли. Она подходит, чтобы оставить на полу миску козьей крови - потому что мясо не пройдет в хрипящее горло, пробитое мечом.  
Через неделю она так близко, что может коснуться жесткого меха, пока он жадно лакает из миски, с трудом привстав на передних лапах. Почерневшая рукоять мерцает предупреждающе и опасно.

Гевьон вытаскивает меч через месяц, полагая, что зверь привык к ней.  
Пещера содрогается от рева, слышного, верно, на весь Асгард. Удар лапы бросает Гевьон на пол, меч выпадает из рук - она ждет смерти за свою глупость, но рев замолкает, затихает - зверь скулит, повалившись набок, и свежая густая кровь сочится по свалявшейся шерсти.  
Он неотрывно следит за нею, когда она отрывает подол от платья и приближается. Он закрывает глаза, когда она зарывается обеими руками в густую шерсть и зажимает рану.  
Платье все перепачкано кровью - волчьей, козьей, расплескавшейся из миски - Гевьон вся в ней с головы до ног, и зверь лижет ей руки, хищно принюхиваясь. Она уходит, дрожа, и боится возвращаться.  
Если бы только сны оставили ее. Если бы только она могла не спать.  
Ее трясет при мысли о том, что кто-то может узнать, куда она ходит, откуда возвращается вся пропахшая кровью и зверем. Куда пропадают козы из отцовского стада и целебные составы из кладовых матери.  
Рана затягивается, и запах боли становится слабее.  
\- Фенрир, - шепчет Гевьон, баюкая на коленях тяжелую голову. Кончики пальцев задевают нагретые жаром тела звенья цепи, глубоко врезавшиеся в кожу под мехом. - Фенрир. Фенрир.  
Прорицанием вельвы ее пугают отец и мать. Бара спит так же дурно, как и сама Гевьон. Но подруге снится утопленница-сестра и страшный белый подводный змей из Великого моря. А Гевьон не делится с нею своими снами.  
Фенрир кладет ей голову на колени, открывает шею, где темной полоской сквозь подшерсток тянется шрам. Гевьон, как заведенная, повторяет имя, водя пальцами вдоль рубца, вдоль звеньев цепи. Ей снится, что она рвет эту цепь, освобождая зверя, который погубит мир. Ей снится, что мир, где его держат на цепи, стоило бы погубить, но мысль звучит чужим голосом, и Гевьон гонит ее прочь.  
Повторенное сотню раз, имя теряет смысл, превращаясь в набор отраженных каменным эхом звуков. Гевьон не ждет ответа, не ждет уже и прекращенья снов, и вздрагивает, услышав:  
\- Ты больше не пахнешь Асгардом.  
Гевьон пахнет бессонницей, пещерой, страхом и растерянностью - она вся насквозь пахнет волком, и этого запаха не могут перебить благовония. Кожа под пальцами кажется удивительно гладкой, волосы - мягкими. Она кивает и, открыв глаза, впервые видит его нагим.  
Она привыкает к темноте - факел горит, но он ей уже не нужен.  
У Фенрира седые виски и колючая борода, шрам под челюстью и цепь вокруг шеи. Отцовская одежда висит на нем мешком, но он твердо держится на ногах и смотрит в упор. Говорить ему трудно, и Гевьон говорит за двоих - рассказывая ему все, что еще не успела. Пламя Асгарда спит мертвым сном в доме Сигюн, и вместе с ним пропало что-то еще, без чего не сияют больше золото и огни столицы, не улыбается Бальдр и горчат на языке яблоки в садах Идунн.  
Первая метель застает ее в пещере. Фенрир тянет носом сквозняк, сладким запахом снега разбавляющий застоявшийся воздух пещеры.  
\- Рано, - говорит он.  
Цепь волочется за ним, когда он садится на пол, застеленный ковром, который принесла Гевьон. Она пожимает плечами и садится рядом, чтобы, засыпая, привычно перебирать пальцами серебристые звенья.  
Ей снится, как она бежит по чужому следу сквозь снег, читая отпечатки, как длинные книги, ненаписанные письма, незаданные вопросы. Снятся пьяная радость удачной охоты и теплая кровь свежей дичи на губах; снится, как она поет - призывно и протяжно - и как он идет на ее зов.

Когда снег сходит - отчаявшись, она приводит в пещеру Тора. Она притащила бы его на аркане, но это без надобности. В глазах Фенрира плещется ярость обманутой веры, но Гевьон не смотрит на него - она смотрит на Тора, а Тор - на цепь, и от удара молота железное кольцо в стене разваливается на части. И Тор уходит, не поднимая головы и не оглядываясь, а Гевьон протягивает руку.  
Фенрир отшатывается от нее.  
\- Зачем я тебе? Ты желаешь кому-то смерти?  
\- Нет, - удивляется Гевьон, - только жизни.  
\- Тогда возвращайся к ней. Уходи к своим подругам, танцам, рукоделию, к золоту и чистоте. Ты невинна, невинным многое сходит с рук. Даже если ты дашь мне уйти, тебя простят. И, может, не самый гнусный из асов станет тебе мужем.  
\- А что, - говорит Гевьон, краснея от стыда и гнева, - если мне нужен ас, который гонит меня прочь?  
Фенрир отступает еще на шаг.  
\- Я не ас, - говорит он. - И не ётун. И не знаю, не стану ли снова зверем, которого ты приручила.  
Гевьон видит зверя и сейчас: в каждом слове и взгляде, в каждом движении. Зверя дикого, сильного и опасного. Вспоминая приведшие ее сны, она видит то, что кажется ей родным и по-особенному привычным - как звяканье цепи и ровное дыхание спящего, как соединяющиеся в холодном воздухе запахи снега и крови - а это значит, что скальды лгут по неведению: она отнюдь не невинна. Она подступает ближе, и он уже не отходит.  
\- Тогда и я, - говорит Гевьон, - не асинья. Я не даю тебе уйти. Я иду с тобой.

Много месяцев, миль и коротких бесед спустя она лижет его под горлом, касаясь языком побелевшего шрама, и смотрит в глаза, беспокойно отблескивающие в полумраке чужого леса.  
\- Моя волчица, - смеется он и рычит, обнимая, когда она седлает его бедра.  
Ее глаза горят такими же желтыми угольками.  
\- Твоя.  
Его цепь обмотана вокруг ее запястья.


	6. О снах и пробуждениях

\- Мне приснилось, что ты убил меня.  
Глаза Бальдра смеются, золотое вино льется в кубок, несколько капель падают мимо, на бледную ладонь, и он слизывает их.  
\- Таким не шутят, брат.  
\- А я не шучу. Хёд натянул лук, и ты направил его руку. Стрела ударила, и я умер.  
Локи морщится. В яблочном вкусе вина ему чудится гниль Хельхейма.  
\- И что было дальше?  
\- Не знаю, - со смехом отмахивается Бальдр. - Я же был мертв.  
Позднее солнце играет на бронзовых бусинах, вплетенных в его косы. По улыбке нельзя сказать, беспечен он или осознанно жесток. Нельзя - и никогда не удавалось.  
Локи стирает эту улыбку, притянув Бальдра к себе, впечатываясь губами в губы - брань в пророчество - и не давая вдохнуть, делясь горьким ядом, который чувствует во рту.  
\- Ты решил убить меня сейчас? - изумленно спрашивает Бальдр, задыхаясь. Его скулы горят, глаза по-прежнему шальные и веселые, и Локи рычит на него.  
\- Я убью тебя, если ты не замолчишь. Я убью тебя, если ты расскажешь об этом сне матери и взволнуешь ее. Если ты поделишься с Тором, с отцом, с Хёниром, клянусь, я убью тебя за эти бредни...  
\- Прорицание вёльвы предсказало мои сны, - отвечает Бальдр.  
Он трезв как стекло, и слова звучат жестко и твердо.  
\- Значит, вёльва солгала, - рявкает Локи и отталкивает его. - Только глупые женщины верят вещим снам. Дева Сиф скажет тебе: надо верить в твердость руки и тяжесть оружия, в крепость щита и звук боевого рога.  
\- А ты сказал как-то, что только магия способна выстоять там, где любое оружие пасует и дух падает.  
\- Уходи.  
\- Теперь ты знаешь, что может случиться, Локи. Но ты маг. Если это не по нраву тебе - не дай ему случиться.  
\- Я сказал, уходи, Бальдр.  
\- Я знаю, ты не погубишь меня, брат, - говорит Бальдр, поднимаясь.  
Кубок врезается в закрывшуюся за ним дверь.


	7. О правде и вызове

\- Правда или вызов?  
Движения Локи медлительны и ленивы, как если бы он не вполне понимал, что его уединение нарушено, - но в глазах мелькает интерес, и Тор терпеливо ждет, стоя перед прозрачной стеной клетки. Пространство прорезают тысячи золотых нитей, когда Локи приближается с другой стороны.  
\- Я слышал, мидгардцы для этой игры собираются толпой.  
\- Верно, - кивает Тор. - Но я сомневался, что тебе захочется видеть здесь толпу.  
Локи наклоняет голову к плечу. Тор не считает и никогда не считал себя способным прочесть его мысли или намерения: слишком много оттенков и полутонов, ничего не значащих и мимолетных, но мешающих разглядеть направление, как блики на поверхности воды не дают увидеть дно даже самой прозрачной реки. Наконец он ловит легкий кивок и слышит:  
\- Правда.  
\- И я в самом деле услышу ее?  
Нет, ни слова истины, ни единого честного ответа он не получит. Смертные говорят, правда глаза колет, но глядя на острую улыбку Локи, Тор почти слышит высокий металлический звон, с которым покидает ножны меч. Резать и колоть ложь способна ничуть не хуже.  
В памяти еще теплятся отголоски речей Локи из тех времен, когда они еще были - считали себя - братьями. Блеск его глаз, когда взгляд был устремлен на Тора. В те дни все в нем говорило об узах родства и любви. От ран, нанесенных рукой Локи в Мидгарде, тело оправилось быстро, но Тор не забыл и сказанных им слов. Все было бы проще, пойми он точно, где и когда обманулся: в их общей юности или позже. Когда видел и слышал обожание, доверие и гордость - или когда натолкнулся на обращенные на него злость, гнев и почти безумное желание причинить боль. Увязать это воедино мог бы разве что сам Локи, но разве он этого желает?  
\- Конечно, нет, ведь я всю жизнь купался во лжи, - говорит Локи. - А ты поумнел. Хорошо, тогда вызов.  
Тор вздыхает. В мозгу роится слишком много мыслей, которым не следует давать хода. Он и сам не знает точно, зачем пришел сюда, что его так сильно тянуло. Выходит, все ради того, чтобы глядеть на Локи и представлять, как выводит его из клетки, как возвращает украденную приговором власть над магией и получает не привычную дозу яда с языка, но хотя бы намек на то, что прежняя близость может еще возвратиться. Нельзя, нельзя давать Локи понять это: нет ничего, что он не мог бы обратить в оружие, если захочет. И верить ему нельзя тем паче, об этом Тор предупрежден столько раз, что голова идет кругом. Но он гонит прочь призывы к осторожности, захваченный одной идеей. У него должно получиться.  
Подойдя так близко к клетке, что золотая сеть принимается искрить, он смотрит в глаза Локи, как сам надеется, не умоляюще, а требовательно.  
\- Скажи мне правду.


End file.
